


Authbusive Relationship 2.0

by TheHolyProphetKek



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Slurs, dont do drugs kids, im against literal crack tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyProphetKek/pseuds/TheHolyProphetKek
Summary: UNO reverse card. Now NatSoc beats the shit out of Tankie because 66 words of crack is not enough.
Relationships: authunity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Authbusive Relationship 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallMellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallMellow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Authbusive Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079400) by [SmallMellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallMellow/pseuds/SmallMellow). 



Tankie and NatSoc have been a couple for a while now. And after AuthRight came to terms with his homosexuality (no, this isn't too unrealistic, Ernst Röhm was gay as well, shut up) the Auths were even able to marry. But nobody had been invited... Even after having kissed the Bolshevik multiple times, the nationalist could never overcome himself to do it in public. Sometimes he would lay up all night, in their shared bed, thinking about how this faggoto- ehm, homosexuality must be some kind of mental illness and how it was ALL commie's fault. Today he was thinking about this as well. At least the commie hasn't forced him to swallow some pink pill and become a woman to make it straight. Oh no, he didn't want to commit suicide... Not yet. 

AuthRight furrowed his eyes together in deep thoughts as the /pol/ tranny suicide memes came flooding through his brain. "What are you thinking about?" A voice asked from behind with an THICC Russian accent. Tankie hugged the smaller man closer against his broad Slavic body. NatSoc thoughts about /pol/ humor threads were quickly replaced with coomer thoughts as he felt the heat coming from Tankie. He took a deep breath. "Nazi?" The Communist asked in an worried voice, resulting into NatSoc taking a deep breath again.

No, today he shall fight! He shall not be degenerate any longer! NatSoc quickly pushed himself up and then turned around to the Bolshevik. The red army lover didn't even had much time to react before NatSoc's hands were around his throat. "Don't you think I didn't realize your dirty tricks, kike!" Wait, wasn't AuthRight Jewish? Fuck-

Tankie grabbed for NatSoc's wrists, but before he could pull on them, the other Authoritarian gave him a solid punch on the cheek, bruising it slighty. Tankie's mouth opened, attempting to yelp, but no sound came out because NatSoc was beginning to press down harder on his thoart. 

Struggling, Tankie grabbed around NatSoc's waist and then pushed himself forward. In a quick motion, Tankie made the two men fall off the bed with a loud sound. This made NatSoc release the Communist's throat. 

"Blyat," Tankie coughed out. "What was that for?" He asked as he sat on NatSoc's belly, while looking like the Chinese wall. AuthRight glared up at him, but shortly after his face expression got softer and he bit his lips. "Wait no, I-" He couldn't finish. "If you want to try some BDSM shit, ask me beforehand? I know Germans are into that apparently, but like damn." He brushed over his thoart while the other stared up at him.

NatSoc gulped. The commie is doing his dirty trick again, his attractiveness pushed all resistance out of AuthRight's body and he could only look up at him with awe. "I would love to" NatSoc commented and then held his hands out to press Tankie's cheek together like the little marshmallow face he was. uwu

And then they had hardcore bdsm sex in sexy and sweaty ww2 uniforms! The end <3


End file.
